Do You Believe in Magic?
by Luane Fernandes
Summary: Não se sentira triste, morreria de forma nobre. Lutando por um mundo melhor. Pelo seu mundo mágico. Fanfic para Challenge Personagens Secundários.


Colin Creevey. Um nome comum, um garoto comum e de aparência comum. Colin era pequenino, seu cabelo louro cinza não tinha contraste nenhum com a pele pálida. Ele era humilhado na escola, não possuía amigos. Era apenas mais um garoto em um mundo injusto. Seu pai era leiteiro, sua mãe costureira. Ele não tinha nada do que se orgulhar, até então. Possuía apenas um inocente e nobre coração.

Mas ali, ajoelhado sobre o assoalho de seu quarto, ele percebera que não era comum. Lera – com alguma dificuldade – uma carta estranha, carta que falava numa tal de Hogwarts. Mas parecia tão _real_... Talvez fosse apenas mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto que seus colegas inventaram. _Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_. Mas talvez fosse real. Magia existia? Ele sempre achara que era apenas coisa de filme. Seu pai estaria mentindo para ele? Será que queria fazer alguma surpresa? Pela décima vez, ele tentara ler a carta de novo, não sabia ler direito, ainda. Talvez estivesse enganado.

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore _

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._

_Prezado Sr. __Creevey__,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McConagall._

_Diretora Substituta._

Colin rira, era tudo mentira. Só podia ser mentira.

Mas por dentro ele se sentia de outra forma. E se fosse verdade? E se ele fosse um... Um bruxo... E se ele tivesse poderes? Talvez pudesse voar, ler mentes, atravessar paredes... Talvez não fosse impossível.

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Nome estranho demais. Grande demais. Era uma piada. Uma grande piada de mau gosto.

Mas no fundo ele sabia que queria que tudo aquilo fosse verdade.

Ele queria que a magia realmente existisse, no fundo, ele acreditava.

Saíra apressado de seu quarto, perguntaria algo aos seus pais. Seu coraçãozinho palpitava no peito, mas por fora ele demonstrava indiferença. Sentia medo de ser humilhado por seus amigos no outro dia_. "Francamente, Creevey. Nós inventamos tudo isso, você realmente acreditou?"_

Parara na metade do caminho. A realidade fisgou-o. Apertou com força a tal carta em suas mãos, olhara-a novamente e vira que havia outro pedaço de papel por baixo. Intrigado, ele aproximou o papel do rosto e tentara ler as letras miúdas.

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

_Uniforme:_

_Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_

_1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)_

_2. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário _

_3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)_

_4. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)_

_As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome._

_Livros:_

_Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_

_Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série) de Miranda Goshawk _

_História da magia de Batilda Bagshot _

_Teoria da magia de Adalberto Waffing _

_Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes de Emerico Ewitch _

_Mil ervas e Fungos mágicos de Fílida Spore_

_Bebidas e poções mágicas de Arsênio Jigger._

_Animais fantásticos e seu habitat de Newton Scamander _

_As Corças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quintino Trimble._

_Outros Equipamentos:_

_1 varinha mágica _

_1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)_

_1 conjunto de frascos _

_1 telescópio _

_1 balança de latão _

_Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja ou um gato ou um sapo._

_LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS._

Colin sentiu seu coração pulsar rapidamente. Aquilo não parecia mais brincadeira. A magia realmente existia? Então realmente existiam bruxos, varinhas, será que existiam outras coisas também? Vampiros, fantasmas, duendes...

Mas porque ele nunca vira um? E o que ele tinha de tão especial para ser um bruxo?

Estavam enganados. Ele não era e não poderia ser um bruxo.

Era apenas um garoto comum. Não possuía talento, nem dinheiro, muito menos beleza.

— Colin? Colin, o que é isso? — interrompendo seus pensamentos, sua mãe entrara pela humilde sala. Era uma mulher de aparência doce, possuía lindos olhos, os cabelos da mesma cor dos de Colin.

Colin demorou alguns segundos, pensando se mostraria ou não. Achou melhor mostrar. Talvez sua mãe tivesse alguma resposta para tantas perguntas.

— Mamãe, olha o que eu recebi agora a pouco. Uma coruja acabou de deixar na janela do meu quarto. — a mãe olhara para o menino, indignada.

— Uma coruja? Não seja bobo, Colin. Corujas não saem pelo dia distribuindo cartas pelas casas. — apanhou a carta das mãos do filho com cuidado. Após ler por alguns minutos – que para Colin pareceram anos, pois estava preocupado com a reação dela - a mulher olhou para ele intrigada. — Quem lhe mandou isto?

— A coruja, já disse mamãe. — Colin respirava com urgência.

Conseguia ver na face de sua mãe que ela também não acreditava. Então era mentira.

Mas de repente, ela dera um pequeno sorriso. O coração de Colin dera um salto, e ele arregalou os olhos.

— Vá para o seu quarto, preciso falar com seu pai.

O menino assentiu, indo para o quarto, onde um Colin em miniatura dormia em uma pequena cama. Eram idênticos, mas o segundo conseguia superar o outro, era ainda menor.

— É, Dênis. Acho que o papai tem razão, a mamãe ás vezes é meio louca. Mas não diga a ela que eu lhe contei isso! — disse Colin, mas o garoto nem se mexera.

Pensando no pequeno sorriso da sua mãe, Colin sentira um fio de esperança invadindo-o. Ele simplesmente sentiu que a magia realmente existia.

...

— Colin, precisamos conversar com você. — chamara um homem na porta do quarto, de aparência gasta. Colin estava roendo as unhas, ao lado do irmão Dênis que ainda dormia.

A mãe entrara no quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado.

— Colin, você é um bruxo. — disse, de forma simples. Quase inacreditável. Colin levantara da cama de um salto, seu coração nunca batera tão rápido como naquele momento. Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés.

O Sr. Creevey olhara para a mulher, incrédulo. Imaginara muitas coisas, menos aquilo.

— Sim, isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. Minha mãe me contou que há muitas gerações haviam bruxos em nossa família. Ela me contou sobre essa tal de Hogwarts... Eu nunca acreditei, é claro. Achei que fosse apenas uma lenda, mito... Mas, Colin, você é a prova viva, existem bruxos. Sim, a magia existe. — sorrindo para o filho, ela o pegara nos braços, erguendo-o com carinho. O menino dera o maior sorriso de sua vida. Logo após sentira uma lágrima quente deslizar pela sua bochecha.

Ele não era comum. Não era apenas mais um. Ele era _especial_.

...

A família Creevey estava na estação, na estação King's Cross. O tão sonhado _dia _de _Colin _chegara.

Ele sabia que um novo mundo o esperava.

Encantamentos, feitiços, poções...

Já segurara sua varinha, e não importava se muitas pessoas o olhavam intrigadas. Ele possuía um dom que nenhuma delas possuía.

O garoto que até então fora humilhado, possuía algo incomum. Ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, pela primeira vez.

A mãe o ensinara como se deveria passar pela plataforma e meia. Nem ele mesmo acreditara quando atravessara aquele muro.

Sim, Colin Creevey podia atravessar muros.

Sentira-se capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Do outro lado fora ainda mais interessante, um trem vermelho o esperava. Olhara para seus pais, que olhavam para tudo aquilo incrédulos, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeitos.

Nunca imaginara, Deus, nunca imaginara que um dia estaria ali.

Que um dia estaria segurando uma varinha de 22 centímetros, feita de videira, maleável, com núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão.

Dragão. Dragões também existiam.

Para ele, tudo era possível.

...

— GRIFINÓRIA! — anunciou o chapéu falante.

Por um segundo Colin achou que o expulsariam dali, achou que haviam se enganado, achou que ele não era _mágico_, mas após sair correndo para a mesa onde haviam estudantes sorridentes e batendo palmas _para_ ele, – sim, batendo palmas para ele! – o garoto sentira um enorme alivio, e perdera totalmente a grande vontade que tinha de chorar.

Olhara para todos os lados, encantado. Todas aquelas pessoas estavam felizes em tê-lo ali. Todas elas tinham algo em comum, pela primeira vez Colin sentira-se como igual. Não era inferior a ninguém. Ele sentiu que finalmente achara seu mundo. O mundo em que verdadeiramente pertencia.

...

Ali Colin se sentira feliz como nunca achara que se sentiria na vida, ele possuía amigos. Amigos que gostavam dele, que defendiam ele, que o achavam brilhante.

Hogwarts era sua segunda casa. Um lugar onde se sentia amado. O lugar onde se sentira especial. O lugar onde descobrira a amizade, a magia, a esperança, a bondade...

Mesmo que tivessem-no levado dali... Ele sabia que ainda pertencia aquele lugar. Ainda pertencia aquele mundo. O _seu_ mundo.

Ele queria ajudar. Era da grifinória não era?

Sentia a coragem nas suas veias, sentia o leão, o bravo leão dentro de si. O leão rugia, pedindo para sair... E Colin o obedeceria.

— Colin, já lhe disse, VÁ EMBORA! — gritara a professora McGonagall. Colin não escutara, ninguém iria tirá-lo dali. Daria o melhor de si por Hogwarts.

— Não professora, não irei. Não adianta insistir!

— Colin, você não pode ficar. Você é menor de idade! Você não tem noção das conseqüências!

— Desculpe-me professora, mas eu sei muito bem. Posso acabar _morto_, mas se for por Hogwarts, eu não me importo. Eu realmente não me importo. — Colin cuspira todas aquelas palavras, Minerva olhava-o emocionada, mas logo recuperou sua postura severa.

— Boa sorte, Creevey. Você é um dos meninos mais nobres e bravos de Hogwarts, um verdadeiro aluno de grifinória... — dando leves palmadinhas nas costas do garoto, ela saíra. A batalha já estava começando. Ele sentia que os comensais já estavam prontos.

Mas o garotinho que sempre aparecia com uma máquina fotográfica em mãos crescera. Ele não sentia nem um pingo de medo, _pelo contrário_, sentia que era obrigação sua permanecer. Era o seu dever.

Fechara os olhos, e quando os abrira tudo estava invadido. Milhares de feitiços eram lançados perto de si, mas como aprendeu com o-menino-que-sobreviveu não iria matar nem torturar.

Lançava feitiços nas pessoas encapuzadas, apenas deixava-as inconscientes, estabilizadas, não só bruxos, mas elfos lutavam... Centauros.

Sentira orgulho de estar ali.

Vira Hermione quase ser morta por um comensal, mas salvara-a no ultimo segundo, recebendo um sorriso caloroso da menina.

Sentira orgulho de si mesmo.

Observava novamente seu lar. Lembrara-se a primeira vez que estivera ali, algumas lágrimas quentes deslizaram pelo seu rosto. Alguns minutos de batalhas se passaram e era difícil ver o quanto tudo estava destruído, difícil observar tantas pessoas boas caídas ao chão... Ele simplesmente sentia que tinha que ajudar. Mesmo que _morresse_, aquele lugar lhe pertencia. E ele nunca deixaria ninguém destruir o seu lar.

Havia sangue no chão, corpos caídos, ver as pessoas que um dia bateram palmas para ele também doía. Era torturante.

Parabilizara tantos comensais que até perdera a conta, estava sentido que seu dever estava cumprido quando viu a luz, a luz verde que ele sabia que poder possuía. Pensou em sua mãe, em seu irmão, em seu pai, e em seus amigos...

Não se sentira triste, morreria de forma nobre. Lutando... Lutando por um mundo melhor. Pelo seu mundo _mágico_.

_This place was never the same again_  
>Este lugar nunca foi o mesmo novamente,<br>_After you came and went_  
>Depois que você veio e foi.<p>

E então Colin caíra ao chão, desfalecido.


End file.
